The present invention relates to disposable diapers.
During the past few years, the number of adults with incontinence and are using adult diapers or briefs to deal with the problem has increased dramatically. Many adults are using disposable diapers although there are complaints associated with their use. In particular, the diapers are bulky, and, because their crotch width to overall length ratio is much smaller than that of baby diapers, they tend to become weak when wet and fall apart or bunch up in the crotch area. In addition, because the overall length of the diaper is so large, fluid tends to pool in the crotch area rather than being transferred to the ends of the diaper.